The Darkest Night
by Lovesrival
Summary: When Harry goes into his fourth year, he thought things would be better then his previous year. To bad, luck is never on his side. Better summery inside. Slash. Rated M to be safe, might have some lemons later ;
1. Chapter 1

My computer still not fix :( I'm using the public library for this so I apoligize if my updates are slow. This will be a Harry Potter and Yugioh crossover and will include slash (m/m) Don't like, don't read.

Summery: Harry and his friends was expecting a normal year at Hogwarts. But of course, anything involoving Harry is normal. The school gets a few new teachers and students... along with a certain Tournament

AN: Ok you guys, the pairing for this fic is going to be...wait for it...drum roll please...Tendershipping! (BakuraRyou) although I might throw in some side pairing just for the heck of it :)

Well, enjoy! Oh, and I own nothing. OH! And would it hurt to review? Your fingers need the exercise... XD

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sighed as he sat at the dinner table with the Weaslys. Everyone else was still chatting excitingly, talking about the Quidditch Match they just seen. Or, in more depth, Viktor Krum.<p>

"C'mon, you can't tell me you don't think he's amazing!" Fred, or was it George, yelled.

"He bloddy hell is! I'm just saying that I've seen better!" Ron yelled back at the twin.

Harry just shook his head. Yep, same old same old. That's how the Weaslys worked, they loved each other but bugged the hell out of each other.

All conversations stopped, however, as a large blast and screams were heard coming from outside their large tent. Everyone looked at each other for one minute, before grabbing their wands and rushing what the bloody hell was going on.

HPYUGHPYUG  
>Ryou Bakura looked down at the small owl that had flown rather gracefully into his house through a open window. The thing seemed to gaze back at him with it's large gold eyes. Ryou frowned as he noticed that it seemed to have some papers tied around one of its legs. Not many people do that anymore, no thanks to these things called telephones.<p>

Hoping that the owl didn't just land in here by accident, he started towards the owl as he began the task of undoing the piece of string that tied the papers.

_Dear Mr. Ryou Bakura and Bakura_

_I hereby invite you to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. With you being 14 you will be starting as a 4th year. You will of course have to study harder then any of the other students to catch up. _

_Also, I would like to ask you to accept a job offer, since I know your type of magic is diffrent the ours and would like you to teach kids how to defend themselves against it. We can talk more about it in person. _

_Tomorrow, a man will come and ask for your answer and if you agree to come, he will transport you to our school. _

_Please accept our inventation. _

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbuldore_

Ryou blinked at the letter a couple of time before yelling,"Bakura! Tell me how you taught this owl to land in my house like that!"

And a few minutes later, Bakura, who looked like he just woke up, walked sluggishly down the stairs with a white t-shirt on and black jeans.

"Say what?" Bakura asked as he looked at his light.

"This owl just flew into our house and dropped this off. Care to explain." Ryou waited a few minutes as his dark read over the note that he just read and when he looked up he saw that his dark was giving the letter a geninuly confused look. Just to be sure, Ryou used his link and felt confusion on his dark's side.

"Well, I had nothing to do with this. I would doubt this was real but..." Bakura trailed off.

"But what?" Ryou asked tilting his head to the side.

"The person who wrote this has left traces of some type of magic. Magic that is diffrent then ours." Bakura said giving the paper back to Ryou with a small frown.  
>"If that's true, I think we should go. Just to check out this 'new magic'." Ryou stated.<p>

"Then let's start packing." Ryou nodded and made sure to remove the other paper from the owl.

A quick read through showed that it was some type of list for school needs.

Ryou shook his head as he started to follow his dark up the stairs, wondering what tommorow would bring.

HPYUGHPYUGHPYUG

When Charlie got to the address that Albus asked him to retrive the people that would had the teens that would be going to Hogwarts, he was surprised to see their house looked so... muggle like.

It was plain white, with rich brown shutters and looked to be two stories. Going up to the porch, with flowers flanking the path way there, he knocked on the white door as he waited patiantly.

He didn't know what to expect when the door opened, but he knew it wasn't this. Two teens, both with pale skin that could rival the Malfoys along with silver hair except one had tamer hair and looked more innocent and had brown eyes while the other had red, both stood looking at him cautiously with eyes that felt could pierce his soul.

They both had on a blue and white stripped shirt and had tight jeans that clung to their legs. Along with a pair of sneakers.

"Are you the dude we are waiting for?" Bakura asked rudely.

"Bakura! Don't be rude." The gentle looking one scolded softly.

"It's quite alright, I've dealt with worse." Charlie decided it was time to but in. "And yes, I'm the one that Dumboldore asked to retrieve you two. My names Charlie."

"Wait, I though this school or whatever was in London? How can you speak Japanese?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I took a potion that allows me to speak Japenese fluently until it wears off." The pair nodded as they digested this bit of information. "Anyways, shall we be off?"

"Where are we going?"Ryou asked nicely.

"To the Burrow, it's where you two will be staying until the school year starts. It's where me, mom, dad, and my brothers and little sister live."

"How are we getting there?" Bakura asked.

"Using the Floo, of course." Bakura snickered at the sound of the name while Ryou just asked,

"The Floo?"

Charlie just nodded and walk to their fire place. He dug into his pocket and pulled out some green powder. He through the powder into the raging fire and found that the fire turned blue. Then they watched, shocked, as Charlie stepped into the fire.

Ryou just had the right amount of time to thing, _Aw no!_ before Bakura grabbed his arm and the pair ran into the fire.

* * *

><p>So, was it good? I had no idea how to start with this story so I just let my fingers do the typing and this came out! I hope you guys enjoyed it :D And just asking any writers out there, are you guys missing your spell check buttons too? Or is that just me? It would be my luck... XD<p>

Anyways please review! Dont be lazy, you've been sitting infront of a computer long enough to read this XD

Anyways, thanks for reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

I know this one is shorter, I just don't really want to get to the major key points in this story yet since I'm still adjusting the plot and I don't want any confusion.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ryou gasped as him and Bakura came through from the other side of the... fireplace.<p>

"That...was...awesome!" Bakura yelled as he bounced excitingly.

Ryou just rolled his eyes and looked at where the trio ended up. They were in a living room that was very cluttered and had a stair case that seemed to be endless.

Oh, and their seemed to be a parade full of people standing around looking at them.

Ryou, unconsciously of course, scooted closer to Bakura. He reasoned that it was because he was the one who he knew the longest and hoped he would protect him if needed. Not that he would need protection.

The people, most with red hair, seemed to be staring at them with wide open eyes.

"Oh, you must be the two dearies that Dumbledore mentioned!" A plump, red head woman that had green eyes like the rest and had on a plain white dress.

"Are you..."

"...two twins?" Two twins yelled at them as they got off the couch and ran towards them to get a closer look at these new comers. Bakura growled and Ryou was trying to resist the urge to use their magic to pull the shadows towards them.

"Fred, George, please give these poor folks some space and let us introduce our selves." The woman scolded gently.

(I'm to lazy to do all the introductions so I'm skipping them XD lol)  
>"Wow, you two were getting busy weren't you?" Bakura directed the question towards Molly, the mom, and Arthur, the dad.<p>

Ryou blushed and once again, hit Bakura's chest.

"Don't make me call Yami." Ryou threatened with a smile on his face.

"You wouldn't..." Bakura trailed off at the look his hikari was giving him.

"Try me." Ryou said while getting out his phone.

"Fine... I'll play nice." Bakura sulked as Ryou grinned in success.

"Then be nice and introduce yourself."

"Fine, I'm Bakura. I don't have a last name, and both mine and Ryou's hair is natural. I steal as a hobby and I'm told not the nicest person." Ryou scoffed at the end, earning him a glare from Bakura.

"My name is Ryou Bakura, I am 14, like Bakura, and I am told I'm the nicest person. I play Duel Monsters as a hobby and I'm interested in the occult." Ryou said with a smile on his face the whole time.

"But why are they here? I mean, I've never seen them before." Ron, the youngest brother, asked.

Ryou was about to answer before there was a knock at the door.

Ron suddenly got this gigantic grin on his face as he raced to the door yelling, "Let it be Harry and Hermione!"

Ryou and Bakura gave each other a amused look as the two followed the red head.

Two people stepped in, a female and a male.

The girl, around their age, had bushy blond-brown hair and brown eyes. She had her hair in a low ponytail and had on a white sweat shirt that had one lone pink stripe running horizontally through the middle. She also had on blue jeans

The boy, again around their age, had raven black hair. He also had glasses that framed deep green eyes and had a pale skin tone, but not as pale as the Bakura's. He had on a navy blue shirt on and blue jeans. He looked really familiar, and Ryou was sure he met him before.

"Hey, Harry! Hey Hermione! How have you guys been?" Ron yelled excitingly right in their ears.

"Honestly Ronald! We are right here, no need to yell." Hermione scolded but smiled after she said it, knowing her friend would never out grow it.

"We're doing fine Ron. How about you, mate?" Harry asked as he let out a chuckle as Ron blushed because of Hermione's scolding.

"So who are you two?" Ryou blinked at the rather blunt question that flew out of Harry's mouth.

"Isn't it customary to give someone your name before asking for theirs?" Bakura asked sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes, Ryou replied. "I'm Ryou. He's Bakura."

"Ryou!" Bakura whined and Ryou, once again, just rolled his eyes.

Ryou just smiled innocently at his dark, and was about to respond to his whining when his attention was brought back to Ron.

"Hellllllo? I asked why you guys are hear!" He yelled obnoxiously.

"We are here, brat, to go to Hogwarts School. Not that it's any of your business." Bakura muttered.

"Hey, your living in my house! There fore it is my business!." Ron yelled while his face turned red from being called brat.

Bakura was about to step forward to show this brat what he was made of when Ryou spoke.

"That's not a nice way to talk to your guest."

"Well if the guest weren't jerks I would treat them nicely." Ron said with a sneer.

"How about this 'jerk' show you why you be polite to your guest?" Ryou said, feeling himself to start getting aggravated at the cocky red head.

"Psh, I'd like to see you try." Ron said.

"Fine, let's go outside. Bakura, alert his family. I'd like them to see this fool be put in his place." Ryou said as a uncharacteristic sneer crossed his face.

Bakura smirked as he realized that his hikari was about to mop the floor with the red head. While Ryou might not seem like it at first glance, he was a capable fighter. And if you push him enough, he's a force to be wrecking with.

* * *

><p>So did you like it? Love it?<br>Please review. I'll love you forever! XD Or put me on your alerts/Fav.s

Anyways, till next time!


End file.
